Decisions
by Danii2895
Summary: -TRADUCCIÓN- Últimos pensamientos de Tyler en la torre antes de su muerte, y también la decisión que tenía que hacer con la posibilidad de la vida. ¿Siempre con su hermano? ¿O una vida con Ally? One-Shot


_**Disclaimer:**__ Esta historia __**NO **__me pertenece, le pertenece a __**TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen**__. _

_Yo solo la tradusco para ustedes._

_Tengo el permiso de la Autora para la traduccion._

_**No se permite la publicacion de esta historia sin su permiso, **__el link de su perfil lo pueden encontrar en el mio._

_

* * *

_

Me levante y mire por la ventana, las emociones de perder a mi hermano y encontrar las fotos de mi padre que luchan conmigo.

Respiré hondo y miré las nubes inofensivas flotando, la vida continua, habían pasado casi seis años...

Deseé que mi padre se apresurara y llegara, yo queria volver con Ally y las tostadas a la francesa que estaba haciendo...

"Hace un día agradable." dijo Janine amablemente.

Yo me devolví a mirarla, "Si". Asenti con la cabeza.

"No me gusta estar atrapado aqui, teniendo el mundo abajo de mí divertiéndose mientras yo-"

"¿Trabarjando como un burro de mi padre?" Sonreí.

Ella se rió suavemente, "Algo asi". Sonrió.

Me volvi hacia la ventana y mire a las personas abajo de mi, ellos se veian tan pequeños...

"Voy a ir a hacer algunas llamadas." dijo Janine cerca de la puerta, "Tu padre deberia estar aqui pronto".

Asentí con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de la gente de abajo y oí cerrarse la puerta con suavidad.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y me gire para volver a la silla de mi padre.

De repente, un estruendo resonó en el edificio, haciendo temblar las paredes y mis piernas perdieron el equilibrio.

Miré a mi alrededor como las luces parpadearon y el techo comenzó a estremecerse.

Tome un gran respiro, y senti como el corazón tartamudeó en mi pecho.

Algo estaba mal.

Mi instinto de supervivencia comenzó a elevarse por mí, y mi cerebro entró en pánico. Me volví hacia el escritorio y tome mi bolso y el libro. Deslicé el libro en mi bolsa, las paredes parecían temblar con mayor violencia, corrí hacia la puerta y la abri con un movimiento rápido.

Janine estaba en su escritorio con el teléfono en la mano y una mirada aterrorizada en el rostro.

Ella me miro, "Los teléfonos estan muertos". Susurró, con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

"Algo está mal." Dije, mientras me acercaba hasta donde ella estaba.

Ella corrió alrededor del escritorio hasta mí, las luces parpadearon una vez más y entonces murieron.

Miramos hacia el techo con horror, y vimos como una grieta enorme apareció por encima de nosotros.

Me agarró del brazo, "Por aqui". Le dije, casi gritando, cuando el techo se empezó a caer sobre nosotros.

Corrimos hacia la puerta y la abrió. Corrió para el ascensor, "¡No!" -Grité, "Van a ser rotos! Tenemos que tomar las escaleras!"

Nos dirigimos a la escalera y volvimos la vista cuando oimos a nuestras espaldas como se caia el techo de la oficina.

Janine me miró, "Pudimos haber muerto". Susurró.

"Todavía podemos". Murmuré mientras corriamos por la puerta y hacia abajo los primeros pasos.

"Me pregunto ¿que es?" Exclamo, apunto de llorar.

"Algo se estrelló contra el edificio". Dije, mis manos estaban temblando, pero trataba de mantener la calma.

"¿Qué?" ella me miró.

"¿Qué otra cosa haría tal impacto? Estamos en el piso 75." Murmuré, mi voz temblaba incontrolablemente.

"Oh, Dios ..." Susurró, moviendo la mano para cubrirse la boca.

"Mire solo tenemos que conseguir sa-"

La barandilla se sacudió, demandando el silencio de mi parte y la escalera por encima de nosotros comenzó a moverse.

Miré arriba, y olia como se quemaba, "Se esta quemando".

"¿Qué?"

"Fuera lo que fuese, que esta quemando la torre. .." Dije, corriendo más rápido, " se desplomará".

Dejó escapar una respiración entrecortada y yo mire arriba de ella, "¡Vamos!" Grité, ella todavía no se había movido de donde estaban las escaleras temblando.

Movió sus pies y la escalera se desplomó encima de ella. Miré con horror como su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante a consecuencia del concreto que caia.

"¡Janine!" Grité.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo cubierto de los escombros. Me agaché a su lado, "Janine ¿me oyes?" Le pregunté mientras trataba de mover las piedras de su cuerpo.

Volví a mirar y vi una gota de sangre en sus labios "No, no, no..." Murmuré, moviendo las manos frenéticamente, y oí como la escalera encima de mí se agrietaba. Agarre su brazo y leí su pulso.

Me quede mirando su cuerpo... Ella se ha ido...

No podía dejarla, pero ¿qué otra cosa se supone que debo hacer?

Ella se había ido, no había nada que pudieran hacer por ella ahora.

Y tenía que salvarme si alguna vez quería ver a mi familia de nuevo, y a Ally.

Tomé un respiro profundo, "Lo lamento mucho Janine... Espero que lo entiendas." Susurré. Suavemente saqué las piedras de su cuerpo, parecía lo correcto a hacer.

Cuando su cuerpo estuvo completamente libre de la escalera yo comencé a correr tan rápido como mis piernas de gelatina me lo permitieron. Me imaginaba la cara de Ally delante de mí, haciéndome correr más rápido.

Sólo me faltaban dos pisos más abajo, cuando la escalera se derrumbó por completo por encima de mí tan rápido que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar. Me caí hacia adelante, golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared, mientras las escaleras golpearon mi espalda.

Traté de respirar hondo cuando el concreto me aplastó los pulmones. Tosí, el polvo me embriagaba los pulmones y hacia dificil para mí respirar un poco limpio.

Traté de moverme, pero el material estaba en mis piernas y mis brazos, por lo que me fue imposible.

Dejé escapar un grito mientras trataba de levantar los brazos. Tire con todas mis fuerzas y logre quitar una de las piedras de mi brazo izquierdo, lo usé para eliminar el medio de una escalera de mi derecha. Moví los brazos alrededor para tratar de quitar los escombros de mis piernas.

Despues de que logre levantarme, las piedras cayeron de mi espalda permitiendome respirar un poco.

Traté de levantarme, pero mi pierna izquierda se rompió. Gritaba de dolor mientras trataba de ver a través de la nube de polvo que consumio la pequeña zona en la que me encontraba.

Puse mis manos en frente de mí y traté de encontrar algo sólido para sostenerme. Mis manos encontraron la barandilla de la escalera y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Saqué mis pies sobre las piedras y traté de no enloquecer a cabo en la claustrofobia que me amenazaba.

"Vamos Tyler..." Gemí, "Ally está haciendo tostadas francesas... Adian te lo robará si llegas tarde ..." Tosí.

Traté de avanzar mi camino por las escaleras, el ardor en los ojos por el humo me los pellizcó.

Perdí mi equilibrio y caí hacia delante de nuevo, rodando por las escaleras otra vez y hasta sentí perder el conocimiento momentáneamente.

Abrí los ojos y vi la nube gris adelante de mí otra vez, traté de respirar con facilidad, pero podía oír el fuego por encima de mí y la sensación entre los escombros a punto de caer de nuevo.

Dejé escapar un grito cuando los escombros cayeron sobre mí, aplastando mis huesos, y dejandome sin aliento.

"No..." Susurré. Esto no podía ser el final, no podía morir...

Traté de moverme de nuevo como la primera vez, pero era imposible, el golpe fue el doble, me habia hecho sentir demasiado cansado para moverme.

Me sentí darme por vencido.

Me quedé allí haciendo el último de mi tiempo en la tierra, porque podía sentirme ir, a la deriva hacia lo desconocido.

Mi respiración se hizo poco profunda cuando el concreto hizo que mi cuerpo se entumeciese.

Vi a mi hermana Caroline, señalalando sus cuadros en su habitación, subiendo a los bancos del parque, leyendo libros conmigo, riendo, acaba de pasar tiempo conmigo...

Luego vi a Adian, mi chiflado amigo. Ojalá que arreglara la puerta ahora que yo me he ido, yo sinceramente creí que no lo arreglaba para molestarme. Tal vez las cosas con su nueva novia iban a funcionar también?

Sonreí para mis adentros mientras mis párpados caían y vi a Ally frente a mí. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa y sus ojos, Dios que yo los podría mirar para siempre.

Esperaba que ella encontrara a alguien, que no se revuelque en mi el resto de su vida. Yo no fui tan especial... Me hubiera encantado pasar mi vida con ella, me podía imaginar que, dos hijos, casado, una casa grande y bonita... Sonreí para mis adentros y traté de mover los dedos. Todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, no sentía nada...

Traté de tomar otro aliento al recordar su cara sonriente esta mañana cuando yo le dije que la amaba.

Sonreí como mis recuerdos llegaron a ser nebulosos y mi cuerpo sentía la luz, _"Te quiero Ally". _Susurre cuando las nubes me cegaron y dejé de respirar.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y eché una mirada alrededor del comedor. Mi ceño se fruncio y eché una mirada alrededor.

¿Acaso no me acaba de... Morir?

"¡Tyler!" Volví la cabeza con confusión, hacia donde escuche que me llamaban. "¿Tyler? ¿Estas sordo?"

Era Michael, mi hermano Michael.

Me volví en el comedor, en busca de él. Pero no tuve que ir muy lejos.

Lo vi sentado en nuestro puesto, en el que se había sentado casi cada mañana, hasta que él murió

Él me saludó, con el rostro alegre y sarcástico al mismo tiempo.

Caminé hacia él lentamente y cuando me acerqué cogí el ritmo, corriendo hacia él cuando se puso de pie para recibirme.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y lo abracé con fuerza, "Michael". Dije, mi voz amenazaba con romperse.

"Tyler". Él asintió con la cabeza, "Pensé que nunca ibas a venir... tenía que ser el gran blando y recordar a todos primero?" sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté retrocediendo de su abrazo.

"Nada." Sacudió la cabeza, "Así que ..." dijo cuando nos sentamos uno frente al otro, "Ally parece agradable".

"¿Sabes de Ally? Le pregunté en estado de shock.

Se echó a reír, "Bueno, duh."

"Lo siento..." Murmuré.

Él se puso serio entonces, "He echado de menos a hermano."

Lo miré y sonreí suavemente, "Tambien te he extrañado".

"Tus cartas fueron agradables. Tipo divagando un poco". Bromeó.

Negué con la cabeza, "Siempre tienes que hacer una broma en una situación grave".

"Lo siento". Se disculpó, "Pero parte de la razón es que tu me quieres tanto... Has cuidado bien de Caroline... Ella realmente te adora amigo". Dijo de repente y yo lo miré con cejas levantadas, "Tu podrías haber cambiado. Podrías haberte descarrilado y nunca verla, a causa de cómo las cosas terminaron con nosotros... Pero no, tu cuidaste de ella"

Sonreí, "Es mi hermana pequeña". Me encogí de hombros.

"Y yo soy tu hermano mayor..." dijo en voz baja, "Debi haber cuidado de ti".

"No." Levanté una mano para hacerlo callar: "Yo no quiero escuchar tus disculpas... No sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste... Pero sé que no fue para hacerme daño a mi o la resto de la familia. "

Él asintió con la cabeza, "Yo ya no veia el punto... Trabajando para papá," negó con la cabeza, "No era lo que quería hacer..."

"Lo sé." Asentí con la cabeza y mire por la ventana, "¿Qué sucedió?" Finalmente le pregunté, "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Estas muerto..."

"Sí gracias por el boletín." Murmuré.

"Lo siento..." se sentó con la espalda recta, "Moriste en los ataques el 11 de septiembre, yo-"

"¿Septiembre 11?" Lo interrumpí.

"Ataque terrorista". Dijo, "Mató más de 2.000 personas".

Sacudí la cabeza, "Increíble..." Susurré.

"Lo sé. Ambas torres cayeron... Había poca posibilidad de que lo consiguieras por lo que hiciste, no importa..." él se calmó.

"No importa qué?" Le pregunté.

"Tu..."

"¿Yo?"

"Estas un poco en el limbo..." murmuró.

"¿Limbo? ¿Es decir?"

"Tienes una una opción..." se encogió de hombros, "Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo para siempre, o..."

"¿O?" Pregunté inclinándome hacia delante en el asiento, mi corazón todavía parecía estar amenazando con volver a latir.

"O puedes volver... Volver a la vida..." dijo con tristeza.

"Volver a Ally..." Susurré.

Me miró durante un buen rato, "Tú la amas?"

Asentí con la cabeza, "La amo".

Miró hacia abajo, "Bien, entonces supongo que tu decisión esta hecha..." murmuró.

"Tu quieres que me quede ¿no?" Le pregunté.

"Por supuesto que sí... He estado aquí por más de cinco años... He echado de menos a mi hermano".

Lo miré, "Y yo te he echado de menos también. Pero... Pero tengo otra oportunidad. No quiero estar muerto, yo quiero estar con Ally, quiero tener hijos, casarme... Yo quiero vivir ... Y te he echado de menos todos los días desde que moriste, y he pensado en ti todos los días... Y todavía lo hago, pero quiero vivir Michael. "

Él asintió con la cabeza, "Yo sé y no te culpo... necesito que me digas lo que quieres, una vez por todas."

Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos, "Yo quiero estar vivo de nuevo. Quiero estar con Ally."

Me senté durante un buen rato y lentamente abrí un ojo.

Todavía estaba en el comedor.

Michael se reía de mí "Si, no funciona tan fácilmente como eso".

Abrí los ojos y lo miré.

Volvió a sonreír, "Hay que volver por la puerta."

"Oh." Le dije cuando me puse de pie. Se levantó también y me miró. Me extendió la mano y lo abracé durante un largo momento, "Te quiero Michael..." Susurré.

"Yo también te quiero hermano..." sonrió.

Me soltó y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Puse la mano en el mango y respiré profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

Lo abrí en un movimiento rápido y abrí los ojos para mirar a los ojos azules claros que brillaban y chispeaban las lágrimas a punto de caer otra vez.

"¿Ally?" Tosí cuando mi entorno se hizo evidente para mí. Estaba en el hospital, tumbado en la cama con la sábana a mi alrededor.

"¡Tyler!" gritó, mientras depositaba su frente contra la mía.

"Te extrañé" Sonreí.

"Oh Dios, yo también te extrañe." Dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"No llores... estoy de vuelta."

Ella volvió a sonreír y luego muy suavemente apretó sus labios contra los míos y supe que no estaba soñando, yo no estaba muerto, estaba vivo.

* * *

_**No podía tener un final triste... ¡Tenía que estar vivo! Haha. De todas formas espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**¡Por favor review!**_

_**Si amas a Tyler y a Ally, y lloraste al final de Remember Me, agregar esta historia a tus favoritos!**_


End file.
